


11:11

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: Make a wish. | Update: Akiomi/Jin





	1. Eichi/Souma

**Author's Note:**

> \- fic requests  
> \- find me on twitter @harucchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for @hapiele

Eichi had grown tired of Keito’s voice the second he had mentioned work. Actually, he had felt exhausted from the first knock on the door. (Wataru disliked knocking unless necessary, always opting for the much safer plan of entrance: spiking his heart rate up with a surprise.) “Come in.” He sighs. Keito enters the room with an appearance suggesting he wasn’t here just for a leisurely visit. Curses.

 

“Leave us, Wataru.” Eichi instructs.

 

Wataru’s body folds like an origami paper, kissing Eichi’s knuckles à bientôt before exiting the room as if a swan had possessed him.

 

“Eichi,” Keito pauses for the door to shut. “for once in your life, do the work you promised me _and_ the student body upon becoming president. How could you allow it to pile up like this?” Keito presents him with a stack of documents requiring his supervision.

 

“I’ve been on sick leave for half the year, Keito. Remember?”

 

“How long are you planning to use _that_ excuse, Eichi?”

 

“But Keito, a vice president is _supposed_ to act as president when the president is unavailable.”

 

“You haven’t been sick in” Keito glances at his watch “six months eight days 16 hours and 32 minutes, Eichi.”

 

“Oh, Keito, did you miss me that much?”

 

Keito groans in response to Eichi’s teasing.

 

“Smile, Keito.” Eichi lifts the corners of Keito’s lips up. “You’re going to start aging prematurely like that.” He laughs when Keito becomes uncharacteristically flustered.

 

“Stop that.” Keito warns.

 

“An idol is supposed to _smile_ , Keito.”

 

“ _Eichi._ ”

 

Eichi chuckles. “Alright, alright, alright, as much as I _enjoy_ making fun of you, Keito, a promise is a promise, but in the future, I shall make no such promises.” Eichi grins. Keito sighs.

 

Keito may have won the battle, but he just lost the war.

 

“First order of business,” Keito begins.

 

Chiaki (apparently but not surprisingly) had conjured up not one but _two_ outlandish schemes regarding Ryuseitai’s unit activities he required Eichi’s approval of (one involving a trampoline which momentarily piqued Eichi’s interest for a record two seconds), and frankly, Eichi did not care as Hajime pouring him a cup of the new tea he had imported from China and Ritsu sleeping on his lap sounded more appetizing to him than _this_. He shouldn’t have sent Wataru out.

 

Eichi dismisses both of them, claiming Ryuseitai’s last live (although successful) cost them more than they bargained for.

 

“I _tried_ to tell him that, but you know Morisawa, he-”

 

“Hasumi-dono!” A deep voice cut through the conversation between Eichi and Keito like a blade. “I apologize for the interruption, Hasumi-dono, but Kiryu-dono wanted me to inform you that-”

 

Kanzaki Souma.

 

Eichi had become very familiar with Kanzaki Souma (what with all the complaints Eichi had received about Souma threatening to cut his stomach open primarily from but not limited to Keito). Eichi, however, can’t say he _dislikes_ Souma’s personality. Fine is full of pretty members. Tori is pretty cute. Yuzuru is pretty sexy. Wataru is… plain pretty… (An understatement of the century, Eichi reconsiders as he recalls a list of adjectives—immaculate, enigmatic, ethereal, remarkable—that he couldn’t remember earlier, but Eichi doesn’t have the time nor the energy to explain Wataru’s allure as he would be in need of a thesaurus and a tray of cucumber sandwiches _clearly_ for metaphorical purposes, and not because a) cucumbers are delicious and b) he hasn’t eaten since noon, and 4 o’clock is time for tea). But _Souma_? Souma belongs to _all_ of them. For example, it was rather cute, really, how _infatuated_ the boy was with his group leader (and beyond amusing that someone could be infatuated with _Keito_ out of all of Yumenosaki’s idol course’s budding flower garden), heeding every order Keito commanded, no matter how foolish they sounded (as they often _were_ due to the five oddballs’ nature).

 

“Now?” Eichi hears Keito inquire. Souma nods. “Place these in the file cabinet, will you, Kanzaki?” Keito hands over some documents to Souma that had caused a minor scuffle with Eichi to occur.

 

“Kanzaki-kun is a handsome boy, isn’t he?” Souma had arrived in what is Akatsuki’s new outfit.

 

Keito closes his planner. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Really?” Eichi can’t help but stare at his exposed skin, particularly his back with muscles Eichi didn’t even know he had being shown.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Eichi. I’ve known you since we were children.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re referring to, Keito.”

 

“The answer is _no_ , Eichi.”

 

“I’ve never seen you so protective before, Keito. You really like this boy, isn’t that right, Keito?”

 

Keito ignores the implication he can hear in Eichi’s voice. “I won’t let you get involved with him, Eichi. Kanzaki is an important kouhai to me, to _Akatsuki_.” Keito’s warning drips with venom.

 

“Are you implying that I’d sabotage Akatsuki using Kanzaki-kun, Keito?” Keito’s expression is all the answer he needs. ‘I wouldn’t put it past you.’ He conveys without words. “Rest assured. Those days are over, Keito.” Eichi brings the cup of tea, bitter and cold now, Wataru had brewed to his lips. “Besides, isn’t the point of youth to experience it to the fullest? Loosen up.” Eichi winks. He coughs at the stale taste.

 

“Kanzaki!” Keito calls for the boy who comes padding over to him like a dog waiting on his master, his twilight hair wagging behind him like a tail. “We’ll break for now, Eichi.” Keito removes his blazer, draping it over Souma’s shoulders.

 

“I understand.” _Unfortunately._

 

“Excuse me.” Souma hesitantly steps into the room two afternoons afterwards.

 

Keito had business with his family, Mao was with Trickstar performing a show for the elderly, Tori had plans with Hajime and wherever Tori goes, Yuzuru goes (or so has been the case until lately), and Wataru, well, Wataru belonged to the theatre, and he had been thrilled to hear that Shu had a new dress for Tomoya to try, leaving Eichi and Souma alone in the clubroom.

 

“I hope I am not bothering you, President-dono, or I shall have to perform seppuku.”

 

“Contrariwise, Kanzaki-kun, I’m _delighted_ to see you.” Eichi smiles.

 

“I brought over some papers Hasumi-dono requires your signature on.”

 

“Ah, thank you, Kanzaki-kun.” He accepts the sheets from Souma, conveniently not mentioning whether the papers will be signed or not by Keito’s next visit.

 

Souma bows, preparing to flee the room.

 

“Kanzaki-kun, wait. May I burden you with a favor?”

 

“I don’t like you,” Souma speaks bluntly with regards to Eichi after a minute, a feat he believes no one but Souma could accomplish and not cower or tremble in fear of his reputation. “however, denying a senpai, and furthermore, the president, would be rude of me, so I will listen to your request, President-dono.”

 

“I’m honored to have your respect, Kanzaki-kun. I’ve heard from Keito you’re good at preparing tea.”

 

“I was trained in it, yes.” Souma acknowledges his family’s background.

 

“Splendid! Wataru isn’t here today, so I was hoping you could prepare this.”

 

Different from Hajime or Wataru, Souma gracefully pours his tea with no fumbles or theatrics.

 

“Ah, as expected of the son of a national treasure.” The floral, warm liquid coats Eichi’s dying throat.

 

“I am pleased it suits your taste, President-dono.” Souma delivers a small smile.

 

Eichi’s heart skips a beat. “How about you join me, Kanzaki-kun?”

 

“I apologize, but I must decline your offer, President-dono. I have a prior engagement to attend to now.”

 

“Oh?” Eichi doesn’t know if his attempt to mask his disappointment succeeds.

 

“Buchou-dono is cleaning the fish tanks today. I never intended to stay.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Souma bows.

 

“Kanzaki-kun,” Eichi beckons Souma closer, stretching his body across the desk to grab Souma’s hand.

 

“Presi-...?” Souma’s head rises with shock, eyes wide and searching for answers.

 

His hand is much softer than Eichi imagined, surprisingly free from blisters and callouses.

 

“Much obliged,” Eichi kisses Souma’s hand with utmost gratitude (and a hint of impurity).

 

Souma blushes, cheeks becoming crimson like the moon during an eclipse.

 

“And Kanzaki-kun,” Eichi calls as Souma is one foot out the room, grinning from ear to ear. “be a good boy, and don’t tell Keito about this. This will be our little secret.”


	2. Hokuto/Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- implied smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for @nijiroseasons  
> \- also, thanks kenz for enlightening me w/ subahokke :)

They’re in love, Akehoshi Subaru and Hidaka Hokuto. They’ve been in love since they were in high school when they were nothing but kids chasing far off dreams.

 

Subaru runs his fingers through black, silky hair. They’re kissing, clothing discarded at the base of the door in a pile that Hokuto will organize later, their bodies slotting together like pieces of a puzzle.

 

For once, Subaru is silent (albeit a few sparse moans and pants escaping from his lips, beautiful, warm lips that made Hokuto forget it was even cold outside). Hokuto had proposed that evening, or rather, _Subaru_ had discovered the box with a new, shiny ring in it while Hokuto was recording a variety show for the New Year. Subaru had said yes immediately when Hokuto managed to calm down about his plans to woo Subaru being ruined all because of his carelessness. Subaru had laughed at him. Subaru likes shiny things, yes, and Hokuto is shiny (in his own way), sure, but Subaru would choose Hokuto every time regardless because Hokuto’s self is brighter than the stars Subaru stuck to the ceiling of their bedroom (an impromptu decision Hokuto would later grow fond of), more brilliant than the piece of silver glittering on his finger.

 

“Hokke.” The annoyance Hokuto felt once dissipated over time. “ _Hokuto._ ” ‘Unfair,’ Hokuto moans into Subaru’s kiss.

 

“ _Really_ unfair, Akehoshi,” Hokuto murmurs against Subaru’s lips.

 

Hokuto grasps for… _god_ , he isn’t sure, _anything_ honestly, as Subaru shows him the stars, galaxies all in his name.

 

Hokuto falls asleep quickly, Subaru learns the first night they had sex (back when they were still awkward and shy about their feelings). Two boys, barely 20, fell in love that night with each other’s everything—the pleasure that aggressively shook their inexperienced bodies like a tidal wave, the way the moonlight bathed their skin in soft, blue hues, their eyes laughing silently as they flopped back into the mattress, happy like never before—in a creaking bed down the hall from Hokuto’s grandmother’s room. It had been a less than ideal situation, but Subaru considered himself victorious because Hokuto didn’t threaten to break up with him afterwards. Plus, Subaru would never abandon Hokuto, not when they’ve come so far.

 

He’ll have to remove the ring in the morning.

 

But just for this moment, Subaru disobeys.

 

 _As long as you’re mine_ , Subaru gently kisses Hokuto’s forehead.


	3. Kaoru/Souma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for @suoukasa

“Did it feel good? Hugging me, kissing me, lying in bed like we were the only two people in the universe to exist?”

 

Kaoru halts at the top of the staircase, looking disheveled and undignified as he faces Souma.

 

“Did you ever consider _my_ feelings, Hakaze-dono?”

 

They’re outside, away from the party, the glitter and the suddenly suffocating aroma of women dressed in perfume, but even then, Kaoru still feels as though he can’t breathe, as if the world has been stripped of all its oxygen.

 

“Souma-kun, I-”

 

“Did you find me amusing to play around with, Hakaze-dono?”

 

“No, Souma-kun-”

 

“I asked for you to promise me a relationship, Hakaze-dono. I didn’t realize though a _scam_ was your definition of one.”

 

“Souma-” Kaoru pleads.

 

“ _Don’t._ ” Souma’s eyes show no signs of forgiveness although they brim with tears. “Don’t speak.” Souma’s gaze is firm despite his voice trembling.

 

The atmosphere becomes tenser between them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kaoru avoids saying the rest either because he’s subconsciously aware that Souma doesn’t need it or in fear of sounding too cliché.

 

“Apologies can’t fix the damage you’ve done, Hakaze-dono.” Kaoru doesn’t know what hurts more: his heart or Souma’s resolve crumbling in front of him like a sand castle. “You wouldn’t care about that though” The first tears drop onto Souma’s cheeks. “since I was nothing but a lie to you.”

 

 _Ah_ , Kaoru’s eyes follow Souma as he descends the staircase and disappears into the black midnight, leaving no glass slipper behind.

  
The Souma who hugged him, the Souma who kissed him, the Souma who _loved_ him is no more.


	4. Eichi/Yuzuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- things you said when you were scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for @miyukikazunya  
> \- (yuzuru calls eichi by "eichi-sama" in the new gacha :'D)

As a butler for the Himemiyas, being treated like a guest is new to Yuzuru. Normally, _Yuzuru_ would be the one fetching tea and sweeping the floors for his master, but in Eichi’s mansion, Yuzuru can’t lift a _finger_ unless Eichi permits him.

 

Eichi had requested a sleepover from Yuzuru over the phone before Yuzuru has to return to school in the spring for his third year and won’t be able to meet him as often as Eichi would like because of _fine_ ’s unit activities. Yuzuru accepted (although Tori wasn’t as pleased to hear the news).

 

“Hmmm~, so _this_ is what the kitchen looks like.” Eichi’s fingertips graze the white tiling.

 

“Tenshouin-sama!” Yuzuru jumps at the sound of Eichi’s voice.

 

Eichi chuckles. “Don’t look so frightened, Yuzuru. I’m not a ghost… yet…” Eichi finds a stool to sit upon.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“I saw the light on.” Eichi folds his hands under his chin.

 

Yuzuru instinctively grabs the nearby checkered picnic cloth.

 

“You shouldn’t be wandering in such thin clothing, Tenshouin-sama.” Yuzuru drapes the shabby cloth over Eichi’s shoulders.

 

“I’d hardly call moving in my own house ‘wandering’, Yuzuru,” Eichi giggles. “but thank you for your concern~” Eichi beckons Yuzuru closer, lightly pecking his cheek with gratitude.

 

“I’m preparing tea, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“At midnight?” Eichi yawns. “Did you have a nightmare, Yuzuru?”

 

“No.” Yuzuru responds as he searches for the cups.

 

“Did you not like the bed then?”

 

“No, the bed was delightful, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“I can prepare the guest room if that is what you desire, Yuzuru. Oh, but we sent all the staff back home tonight.”

 

“No! No, don’t create such unnecessary fuss over me, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“ _Unnecessary?_ Yuzuru, we’re dating, remember?”

 

“I know.” Yuzuru acknowledges.

 

“Did you not like… sleeping with _me_ then…?” Eichi hesitates.

 

“No, Ei- Tenshouin-sama, I… I…”

 

Eichi sighs. “Yuzuru, I know that I don’t look particularly trustworthy, but I _wish_ you would confide in me sometimes.”

 

“I apologize for the incompetence I possess in the dating area then, Tenshouin-sama, but I also don’t wish to burden you.”

 

“Burden me.” Eichi commands, gripping Yuzuru’s pajama sleeve. “Burden me, Yuzuru, with all your thoughts.” Eichi’s glacier blue eyes burn Yuzuru’s skin like flames.

 

“I’m scared.” Yuzuru finally admits quietly.

 

“If it concerns kissing, you do that well, Yuzuru.” Eichi grins.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Eichi laughs. “Idiot, people don’t say ‘thank you’ for a kiss.”

 

Eichi’s laughter sounds like bells ringing in his ears. Yuzuru wonders how much time is remaining to enjoy that gorgeous laughter.

 

“If only time could stop right now,”

 

As if it were on cue, the kettle Yuzuru put on the stove earlier whistles.

 

“... I’m sorry.” Eichi accepts a warm cup of tea from Yuzuru, chamomile from the waft of apples he breathes in.

 

“Don’t apologize for something you have no control over, Tenshouin-sama. The fault is utterly mine.”

 

“Even so,” Eichi leans on Yuzuru’s shoulder, cradling the cup of tea in his palms. “I’m causing you pain, aren’t I, Yuzuru?”

 

“As expected of Eichi-sama,” Eichi’s heart almost stops hearing his name slip out of Yuzuru’s beautiful, sexy mouth. “I cannot lie to you,” Yuzuru gingerly kisses Eichi’s temple. “but you’ve brought me so much inexplicable joy too.” Yuzuru’s voice is kind and soft, easing all of his lover’s anxieties like a warm blanket.

 

Eichi hums in approval of Yuzuru’s answer. “Let’s go back to bed, Yuzuru.”

  
“Yes, Eichi-sama.”


	5. Akiomi/Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- things you said when you were drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for @ashiyahanaes  
> \- "are squiggles acceptable punctuation?"  
> \- rated m  
> \- the amount of times i wrote "beer" in this fic OTL

“Did you get dumped, Akiyan? It’s rare for you to want to drink with me~”

 

“ _Don’t_ start with me, Jin.” Akiomi accepts a beer from his colleague.

 

“Aw, Akiyan, don’t act so coldly to your first love~” Jin teases.

 

Akiomi cracks the beer open. “Cut it out, you bastard.”

 

“You seduced me pretty passionately back in high school though, Akiyan~”

 

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about, Jin.”

 

“But you were so _adorable_ , Akiyan, bringing me cute bundles of flowers tied with pretty, red ribbons because they matched my eyes, seriously serenading me on the rooftop with your beautiful singing voice.” Jin begins, sighing blissfully at his now distant memories of his youth. “I almost fell for you, Akiyan!” Jin laughs loudly enough for the both of them.

 

Akiomi doesn’t laugh however. “I’m a man you know, Jin.”

 

“I know.” Jin answers him bluntly.

 

There’s a brief pause before Akiomi continues, “I didn’t know you like men too, Jin.”

 

“I dabbled a bit in my day, Akiyan.”

 

 _Dabbled_ , Akiomi repeats, frowning.

 

“Don’t give me that expression, Akiyan. I couldn’t bother my cute juniors with my sex life.”

 

“I’m not giving you an expression.”

 

“Akiyan, we’ve known each other for over ten years now. You can’t fool me like everyone else, ya know?”

 

“Ha,” Akiomi’s gaze fixes on the beer can in his hands. “you’re so full of yourself, Jin.”

 

“Awww, Akiyan, if we weren’t already good friends, I’d be offended by that~” Jin grins, removing a cigarette from the pack he keeps in his pocket.

 

“Cigarettes can kill you, Jin.”

 

“In moderation,” Jin pats his pocket in search for his lighter. “they can’t.” Jin waves it in front of Akiomi’s face.

 

“They’re bad for your image.” Akiomi grabs the unlit cigarette out of Jin’s mouth.

 

“Are you my manager now, Akiyan?”

 

“I’m referring to your responsibility as a _teacher_ , Jin.”

 

“Don’t _worry_ , Akiyan. I don’t do it in front of the kids.”

 

“Hey, when did you-”

 

“Akiyan,” Jin puffs out a cloud of smoke. “I can tell you want something. So, what is it?”

 

“Did you…?” Akiomi blushes.

 

“Bottom? I didn’t particularly care what position I ended up taking—as long as I got fucked, who gives a fuck who goes where?”

 

Akiomi sighs. “Jin, you’re too relaxed.”

 

“Sex is sex, Akiyan, although _nothing_ compares to a good pair of boobs.”

 

“ _Jin._ ”

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen porn, Akiyan~”

 

“I’m not a hormonal teenager, Jin.”

 

“Ah, I forgot. You believe in ‘relationships’, right, Akiyan?”

 

“I don’t feel like being lectured by a man who hasn’t invited a woman to his apartment since he rented it.”

 

“I’m not the one whose girlfriend dumped them though.” Akiomi bites his lip. “Sorry.” Jin apologizes, stubbing the end of his cigarette.

 

“I fell in love for the first time when I was 15.” Akiomi begins. Jin’s ears perk up with curiosity. “I was a nuisance probably to them, following at their feet like a starving dog given a bone to chew on.” Akiomi laughs. “I was incredibly lacking back then. I wasn’t deserving of their attention. Still, they nurtured the unrefined me, protected me so I could shine. They were my hero.”

 

“Does this story have a happy ending, Akiyan?”

 

“No, I dated; they dated, but yet I can’t stop asking myself what if _I_ could be loved by _them_?”

 

“Akiyan, it almost sounds like you were in love with _me_.” Jin pauses. “Are you?” Jin posits.

 

“Ever since high school, you’ve always been my goal.”

 

“Akiyan-” Jin searches for words, but only finds shock.

 

Akiomi gulps down the rest of his alcohol.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let our work be affected by this, Jin.”

 

“Akiyan-”

 

“Nothing is going to change between us, Jin. We’ll go back to being those kids’ teachers on Monday.”

 

“Ayyy, don’t say depressing shit like that, Akiyan.” Jin attempts to switch topics with a ruffle to Akiomi’s hair, just like when they were younger, when life were simpler and the only complicated decisions concerning them referred to skipping class.

 

Akiomi swats away Jin’s hand. “ _Please_ , don’t give me hope, Jin.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jin gapes, retracting his hand away from Akiomi’s head.

 

“Get me a glass of water, will you, Jin? I’m feeling a bit drunk right now.” Akiomi lies back down onto Jin’s couch.

 

Jin nods, maneuvering around the empty beer cans as best as he can in his half drunken state.

 

“Aw, Akiyan, that’s no good~” Jin returns with a glass of water. “You’ll catch a cold sleeping here tonight.” Jin sets the glass of water down onto the coffee table (which houses his dad’s old medical textbooks and lukewarm beer cans more often than coffee.) “Oi, don’t just pass out on other people’s couches.” Jin sighs. “Oiiiii.” Jin squats, barely poking Akiomi’s cheek with his finger. (Akiomi’s skin is soft… squishy… and probably due to the face masks Narukami raves about.

 

“Are you eating properly, Narukami? You’re _always_ here during your lunch breaks.”

 

Arashi huffs. “It’s impolite to ask a girl’s weight, Sagami sensei.” Arashi sighs, hands on their hips in disbelief. “Seriously, sensei, _this_ is why you aren’t married yet.”

 

“Ah, is _that_ why?” Jin goes along with his student’s jab. “Good to know, Narukami.”

 

“ _Sensei_ ,” Arashi lightly pinches their nose. “drinking isn’t good for the skin.” Arashi cautions him as if Jin hasn’t known this information for ten years already.

 

“Give it time, kiddo. You’ll learn the magic of alcohol too.”

 

“I’ll be confiscating this.” Akiomi grabs the beer from Jin’s hand, and pours its contents out into the plants below the staff room.

 

“Akiyan-”

 

“Sagami sensei,” Akiomi faces his former senpai, gaze suggesting unwavering disapproval. “please resist discussing alcohol with your students and drinking midday on school premises.” He scolds, tossing Jin the empty can.

 

“Akiyan~” Jin begins in possibly his sweetest voice _ever_ used on his colleague.

 

“ _Kunugi_ sensei,” Akiomi corrects. “and Narukami-kun,”

 

“ _-chan._ ” Arashi’s brows furrow in annoyance.

 

“Go back to class now. Your break ends in five minutes.”)

 

Jin chuckles as he observes Akiomi’s peaceful sleeping face. “Finally got rid of that frown, huh?” Jin’s face has long grown sloppy in appearance, little traces of an idol profession left behind, but Akiomi is still just as beautiful as when they were students. “Suits you.” Jin combs his fingers through Akiomi’s brown, silky hair.

 

 _“Appearance is_ _everything_ _to a model.” Akiomi dabs his lips with a napkin._

 

_“I thought models have strict diets, Akiyan~” Jin teases._

 

_“I’m allowed to indulge now, Jin. I’m retired.” A chuckle escapes Akiomi’s lips. (Jin hears the women next to them whisper about how handsome he is.)_

 

_“But I’m not?” (The women avoid the smile he flashes towards them.)_

 

_“No, you-” Akiomi grabs the tongs. “you lack the basics of average hygiene.” The sound of meat sizzling on the grill makes Jin’s mouth water._

 

_Jin laughs, and orders beer for them both._

 

_“Cheers.” Jin lifts his mug._

 

_“To what?”_

 

_“To us.”_

 

_“Honestly, Jin,” Akiomi reluctantly clinks mugs with him._

 

“Hey, Akiyan, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Jin grins. “I don’t _dislike_ the earnest you.” Jin whispers, folding Akiomi’s glasses on the coffee table.

 

Jin surveys the array of beer cans scattered throughout the living room.

  
“I’ll leave it to the morning.”


End file.
